Happy Birthday, Nanao
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Shunsui gives Nanao a birthday she will never forget with a bit of help from Retsu, Jyuushirou and Lisa


Bleach : T Kubo

Kisa : Me

Magda : My dear friend

This is not just a fanfiction, I did this for my dear sister Teal Eyed Dragon as birthday present and also as late present for Magda ^^

* * *

><p>Retsu's POV<p>

It was Nanao's birthday today. Shunsui threw a surprise party for his Nanao to reward her for 'preventing his squad from crashing down' and all her hard work. He asked help of Jyuushirou and I a month before her birthday.

I smiled a bit amused as I thought back.

_Shunsui came to Ugendo which was a bit strange. Unless Jyuu is really sick, he doesn't visit without telling first. _

_Of course my daughter Kisa was more than excited to see her uncle Shun and they played for a while until it was time for her nap._

_She insisted on sleeping on her uncle Shun's lap and she send away her nanny Magda._

_Finally after many promises of Shunsui to kiss her goodbye before he would leave she allowed Magda to carry her to her room._

_Jyuushirou closed the door with a look of despair._

_He loved and adored his daughter very much but she was not an easy child._

"_Jyuu, save my life!" were Shunsui's exact words. _

"_Wha?" Was Jyuushirou not quite intelligent reply but he recovered very quick and replied with a more coherent question. "What have you been up to now?"_

_I calmly filled our cups with tea again while listening to the two best friends, nearly brothers their conversation. _

"_Nanao-chan her birthday is next month already and Lisa-chan said she won't appreciate a circus!" Shunsui wailed._

_Jyuushirou eyed his best friend weary and shook his head in despair._

"_A…circus?" I questioned as I thought for a moment I heard wrong._

"_YES!" He exclaimed. "Clowns to make a laugh grace my beautiful Nanao-chan's face, Animals to make her familiar with something other than humans, music to dance on and magicians to show her tricks!" _

_Jyuushirou suppressed an amused grin and tried to look serious and shocked. _

_I gently put my hand on Shunsui's head which he hung from disappointment." Shun, I understand that you want to do something special for Nanao-san but she's not the type for a circus. She is a serious and withdrawn girl who will just shy away from all attention and all colorful things that come with a circus. You don't want that, right? Jyuu and I will help you with thinking of something for Nanao-san."_

"_Really?" Shunsui's grey eyes lit up with excitement._

_I nodded and smiled encouraging. _

"_Shun, what were you thinking when you decided to hire a circus?" Jyuushirou sighed._

"_I already told my reasons," Shunsui replied dryly. _

"_Do you think Yamamoto-sama would approve?" Jyuushirou chuckled._

"_It was worth a try," his best friend shrugged. "We talked him into things before…"_

"_Why not something simple? You could spend the entire day alone with her and a small party with friends after dinner," I suggested._

"_But she does so much!" Shunsui exclaimed. "I wanted to show her how much she means to me and to the squad!"_

"_Not everything that is much should be rewarded with something equally or even bigger in size or shape. The intention behind it is already big enough". _

"_What are you thinking of, love?" My husband questioned tenderly. _

_I cast him a loving glance before turning my attention back to our friend._

"_Shun you could take her out for lunch and to the museum and later dinner and after dinner return to your squad where Jyuu, Kisa-chan,Matsumoto-san, Toshiro-kun, Lisa-san, Magda-san and I will be waiting with the birthday cake. I think Lisa-san's presence will be the highlight of her birthday evening .Also makes sure you do your share of paperwork and also hers for that week"._

_Shunsui choked on his tea and jyuushirou had to pat him on his back a few times._

"_It's not more than fair," Jyuushirou pointed out. "Ever since she became your fukutaichou she did your paperwork and hers as well so it won't take anything away from you other than a week not napping and drinking if you do her share of paperwork together with yours"._

"_Well…Alright…"Shunsui gave in after hesitating for a moment._

"Mommy!" Kisa called impatient as she tugged on my yukata.

"Yes, dear?" I replied loving and tucked a strand of snow white hair behind her ear.

She didn't inherit her father's illness in heavy form, only during winter months she had trouble breathing and her hair was white when she was only a few days old. She had my eyes and her father always called her his snow angel princess. She was four years old now and really beautiful.

"Uncle Shun and auntie Nan are coming!" Kisa called out. "We must hide!"

"Yes of course," I answered amused. "Do you have your present?"

"Yes, I gave it to Magda-chan to hold for me."

"Good girl," I smiled and stroked her rosy cheek. "Go hide with Magda-san now."

Kisa nodded and ran away.

I quickly went to hide behind a curtain and hid my reiatsu.

Nanao's POV

_**I had the best birthday ever. Shunsui brought my favorite breakfast in bed for me with a single tea rose. He even fed me a few bites and I couldn't get it over my heart to yell at him for not knocking on my door.**_

_**Blushing I thanked him with a kiss on his cheek.**_

_**I hurried to get ready for work because he send me for a week vacation as birthday present and I spend the week spoiling Kisa and reading her books Lisa-san used to read me. **_

_**I stood shocked in the middle of the office when I saw it very neat and both desks empty with only the pile of done paperwork in the hands of our 3th seat who would bring it to the 1st division. **_

"_**Happy birthday, Nanao-chan", Shunsui grinned. **_

**_I turned to face him still in shock. "Who did you bribe into doing the paperwork?"_**

**"_No one!" He exclaimed and pouted." Nanao-chan is being cruel again"._**

**_I counted till ten. One part of me wanted to smack him with my fan for whining again and the other part of me wanted to cry because of the simple yet huge gesture._**

**_I settled with mumbling a word of gratitude before turning my head and blinking my tears away. Yeah I know it may sound silly but with this gesture he said more than words could. It showed the goodness in his heart. _**

**_He led me to my desk and gently pushed me down on the decorated chair. He put a basket with cards on the desk. "This is your share of paperwork for the day."_**

**_Later on the day he insisted I'd accompany him on a walk and I agreed. Little did I know that he'd actually just pick me up and go through a senkaimon to the human world._**

**_When we arrived in the human world we visited Urahara's shop to pick up our gigais and the big basket Shunsui did to secretive about._**

**_Shunsui blindfolded me and pushed me into a taxicab. We drove for what felt to me like an hour or two before he helped me out of the taxicab again._**

**_It looked like some park but when we walked it, I saw it was a historical village. _**

**_We saw so much interesting things that I didn't have eyes enough to see everything but I made some notes and sketches from things I've seen._**

**_Around lunch time Shunsui led me to a quiet part close to a stream and unpacked all things I loved for lunch. _**

**_Later that day he took me out for dinner at a cozy restaurant._**

**_He looked very handsome in his jeans which accentuated his long legs and sexy ass._**

**_His grey button up shirt matched his eyes and he left the first three buttons open revealing a hint of his chest and he rolled up his sleeves until his elbows._**

**_When we walked in, all women eyed him appreciating and I felt lucky that his attention was all set on me. _**

**_During dinner we had a pleasant conversation about the historical village and our daily things. He even told me a few things he and Jyuushirou-san did as young boys and the punishments they received. _**

**_I felt really relaxed and slowly opened up about things I read and would love to read or see in Seiritei and the human world._**

After dinner we returned to soul society and went back to our squad.

I really had a lovely evening and I felt all warm and cozy as I walked with Shunsui's arm around my waist.

Unsuspectingly I opened the door to my personal barracks just to be greeted by a rain of confetti and multiple shouts of "surprise! Happy birthday Nanao-san!"

Candle lights suddenly lit up the dark room and I stood face to face with my closest friends.

"Auntie Nan, this is for you!" Kisa exclaimed as she ran to me and handed me a colorfully wrapped package.

"Thank you, sweetie," I smiled picking her up and cuddling her.

Soft classic music was playing on the background.

With Kisa on my hip I walked to Shunsui and kissed his cheek loving. "Thank you."

We were both blushing and Kisa giggled cheerfully. "Auntie Nan, there's someone behind the kitchen door who doesn't want to come out."

"Who can that be?" I thought aloud and walked to the kitchen. I opened the door and there was my idol and my twin sister qua appearance. Yadomaru-san, I whispered.

Happy birthday, Nanao, Lisa smiled. Just say Lisa to me from now on. You became really a lovely woman.

I blushed at the compliment and we walked together to my small living room where everyone else was. Later there would be more time to talk in private and catch up.

"Thank you all for this party," I spoke softly as tears threatened to get the upper hand again.

"It's our pleasure, Nanao-san" Retsu smiled and hugged me.

"Auntie, time for cake!" Kisa exclaimed and pulled my hair lightly.

"Cake?" I questioned and looked at Retsu.

With an amused smile she gestured to the decorated coffee table in the middle of the room. The table was decorated with a simple light green table cloth and balloons on the edges of the table dangling cheerfully. The cake was a simple chocolate one.

"Time for your cake, sweetheart" Shunsui smiled.

I took the decorated knife from Lisa and everyone burst out in a happy birthday song.

With trembling hands I cut a piece.

Shunsui put his hand over mine and gently fed me a piece of cake.

"I love you, Nanao" he whispered in my ear.

I could only nod as my throat was tight from emotions and made it unable to utter anything coherent but he understood and grinned widely.

I was suddenly pulled into a suffocating hug from Rangiku who kept squealing about how cute Shunsui and I are together. Hitsugaya taichou had to order her to let go of me because I was already short on breath.

I smiled grateful at him and he gave a short nod.

He and Rangiku handed me a present that came from the both of them, from Lisa-san I received a box full of letters written over the years since she left, Magda-san handed me a drawing of Shunsui and I and Retsu and Jyuushirou handed me a present from the both of them as well.

Much later I fell asleep in Shunsui's arms with a content smile on my lips. Vaguely I felt him press a kiss on my forehead and wish me sweet dreams.


End file.
